Circumcision
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: Hanya salah satu rutinitas yang normal di keluarga Midorima- ketika putra tunggal mereka menolak sirkumsisi dan, Seijuurou tentunya tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia punya sejuta akal licik untuk menangani putranya. "Tenang, Shin. Bukan Seijuurou namanya, kalau ia ia kalah dari permainan mengambek Midorima Kazuya."


Midorima Kazuya, remaja berusia lima belas tahun bersurai kemerahan tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya samar, dan kening yang tersembunyi di balik poni panjang itu tampak mengkerut. Kedua tangan dimasukkan secara beringas ke kantung _hoddie_ abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Telinganya tersumpal oleh _earpod_ (entah apakah musik benaran mengalun atau hanya pajangan), dan tungkai jenjang berlapis _skinny_ jeans berwarna biru gelap itu melangkah cepat.

Cepat, sekaligus menghentak-hentak. Raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan ketidakramahan adalah penguat asumsi jika putra tunggal buah cinta Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou ini tengah kesal. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan yang mengindikasikannya untuk memperlambat langkah karena ia masih memiliki sanak yang tertinggal di belakang sana.

Trotoar pagi (nyaris siang) hari di Shinjuku cukup padat, dilalui oleh ratusan pejalan kaki yang silih berganti menggunakan fasilitas umum tersebut untuk mencapai tujuan. Dengan berbagai pakaian yang sesuai dengan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan, baik itu pekerja kantoran, pekerja swasta industri makanan seperti pegawai toko roti (oke ini sudah siang, mungkin mereka memang punya keperluan yang mengharuskannya keluyuran), atau pakaian kasual yang dikenakan oleh para ibu-ibu yang diasumsikan sedang kebingungan harus pulang atau menunggu jam sekolah untuk taman kanak-kanak yang terlampau cepat, sebentar lagi akan mencapai akhir, atau hanya sekedar berbelanja pagi untuk sarapan (yang menurut Kazuya sendiri _terlalu_ terlambat, oke, mari kita ganti sebutannya dengan _brunch—breakfast lunch_ ).

"Kazuya- _kun_ , tunggu!"

Suara sopran itu makin membuat Kazuya mempercepat langkahnya, menenggelamkan dirinya yang memiliki postur tubuh standar (seratus enam puluh sentimeter) di lautan manusia yang (ia syukuri) memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

' _Tidak mau. Sialan, aku sudah berhasil lolos, tidak mau ditipu lagi olehnya.'_

Mengumpat dalam hati sambil tetap awas akan sekitarnya. Bukan, bukannya ia paranoid akan aksi copet yang terkadang masih terjadi di jalanan Shinjuku yang termasuk padat akibat kondisi kota yang memiliki banyaknya gedung-gedung pusat komersial yang senantiasa berdiri megah, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menggapai langit seperti istilah yang lumrah disematkan oleh orang awam; gedung pencakar langit, banyaknya gedung pusat pemerintahan seperti _Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building,_ serta memiliki stasiun yang selalu diklaim sebagai stasuin tersibuk di dunia, Stasiun Shinjuku. Dan jangan melupakan banyaknya universitas, sekolah, dan pusat kebudayaan yang tersebar di penjuru Kota Shinjuku.

Ia hanya awas seandainya langkahnya yang sudah ia percepat ini terkejar dan niatnya untuk kembali ke stasiun dan menunggu kereta untuk ke Ikebukuro tiba, batal. Kalau masalah copet, ia tidak takut, tinggal dihajar saja dengan ilmu _kendo_ yang ia pelajari (atas dasar paksaan dari sang ayah) selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Pukul setengah sebelas siang, orang Jepang adalah populasi yang termasuk rajin di dunia internasional. Lihat saja, bahkan butik dan berbagai toko yang elastasenya memamerkan barang dagangan mereka demi menarik intensi pelanggan hingga rela merongoh kocek demi memuaskan kebutuhan tersier, sudah membalik tulisan " _CLOSE"_ menjadi antonim, _"OPEN"_ sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu.

Sungguh, kejadian yang bisa dikatakan cukup langka.

Rata-rata di dunia internasional, industri swasta pribadi baru beroperasi sekitar pukul sembilan atau sepuluh. Tapi memang, bukanlah suatu bualan kalau penduduk Negara Matahari Terbit itu adalah sosok-sosok yang gila kerja dan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk mengabdi.

Midorima Kazuya mulai menormalkan kembali kecepatannya. Tidak lagi ia berlari-lari kecil sambil berusaha untuk menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya di celah-celah para warga (atau _om-om_ dan _tante-tante,_ menurut dia).

Malah sekarang ia menghentikan langkahnya perlahan.

Suara sepatu Adidas kasual berwarna putih dengan corak hitam yang artistik berhenti. Memijak dengan mantap, seperti berusaha mengakar pada permukaan bumi.

Iris emerald yang tidak dihalangi oleh lensa, menatap jalang. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah elastase yang memamerkan jajaran buku-buku yang dikenal sebagai kumpulan partitur musik. Nama " _Antonio Vivaldi"_ yang dicetak dengan _font_ dan ukuran yang agak besar dari aksara lain yang membentuk kata-kata entah apa itu (tidak kelihatan kecuali kau masuk ke toko itu dan meminta sampel aslinya), menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Kazuya.

Bahkan hiasan-hiasan artistik lain seperti bunga atrifisial dan berbagai benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan seni musik, seperti biola pajangan (yang ini asli), dan berbagai hiasan kecil yang membentuk _huruf_ yang sering dijumpai oleh musisi serupa tanda kres, mol, variasi not, serta tanda istirahat yang memiliki bahan dasar gabus dan ditata apik agar menambah nilai estetika, tidak ditoleh oleh Kazuya.

Binar jenaka serta senyum akhirnya terpatri di bibir tipis yang sejak tadi menggerutu.

 _Antonio Lucio Vivaldi._

Komposer Italia yang sudah banyak melahirkan ratusan sonata bergaya barok yang terkenal (salah satunya adalah karya _Four Season_ ), adalah _role model_ Kazuya dalam dunia seni musik. Kecintaannya terhadap alat musik biola dan piano yang tumbuh sejak kecil (apakah hal ini bisa menurun dari orang tua? Atau karena ketika bayi, kedua orang tuanya suka memanjakan telinganya dengan duet klasik yang berpadu harmoni?), membuatnya menekuni bidang ini,menjadikannya prioritas utama disamping akademis.

Beruntung, trotoar sudah semakin sepi. Semakin meningginya Sang Surya yang memulai perjalanannya mengamati ribuan manusia di bumi dan menyinari mereka dengan kehangatan adalah peringatan sunyi bagi para pekerja untuk segera menekuni bidangnya masing-masing, atau memilih untuk diberi ceramah selama satu jam oleh atasan sebelum memulai hari yang melelahkan.

Akses Kazuya ke pintu yang akan otomatis terbuka bersamaan dengan bunyi ' _klang'_ akibat sebuah bel bergaya klasik yang ditempatkan di atas daun pintu, jelas menjadi semakin terbuka.

Iris hijau yang diturunkan dari sang ayah masih melirik-lirik awas. Dari sekian kepala yang masih setia lalu lalang (dan jumlahnya sudah mengurang drastis menjadi puluhan), ia tidak menangkap figur sesosok perempuan bersurai zamrud. Seseorang yang sering dipuji orang-orang sebagai versi wanita cantik dari ayahnya, Midorima Shintarou, sekaligus orang yang paling ia hindari—untuk saat ini.

"Aman," pekikan penuh kemenangan bersuara.

Dengan langkah ringan, remaja itu berjalan makin mendekati pintu yang didominasi oleh bahan pecah belah; kaca tembus pandang yang dibingkai oleh kayu mahoni yang sudah digubah sewarna tulang.

"Nah, sekarang, mari kita klaim buku yang sejak tadi menjadi hiasan yang sangat cantik, jauh lebih cantik dari manekin manapun—"

"Selamat da—"

"Kena kau, Kazuya!"

' _Shit.'_

Jemari telanjang yang nyaris membuka gagang pintu, selangkah lagi untuk membunyikan bel yang menjadi pertanda ia telah memasuki surga bagi para musisi pecinta musik barok, dipegang oleh tangan yang dihiasi aksesoris berupa arloji dan gelang.

Kazuya mendecih, irisnya mendelik ke arah wanita berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun yang masih terengah-engah. Wajahnya yang dipoles riasan tipis itu tampak berkeringat, dan pakaian yang tidak kalah kasual—hanya atasan berupa _tanktop_ serta bolero dengan warna kontras yang menjadi perbedaan signifikan— dari Kazuya, tampak sedikit berantakan.

Tas ransel mungil bertali panjang yang sejak tadi bertengger seperti tempurung kura-kura mini di punggung wanita itu mungkin ikut lompat-lompat seiring gerakan _akselerando_ yang sejak tadi dilakukan akibat hilangnya Kazuya dari lingkup pandang iris _emerald_ wanita itu.

"Midorima Kazuya, remaja kekanak-kanakan yang kabur karena takut disirkumsisi."

"Tante Shizuru, jangan menirukan gaya bicara Papa yang bikin telingaku panas sejak kemarin."

"Aku tidak menirukan gaya bicara Kakak. Perkataan tadi murni merupakan buah dari ulahmu pagi ini."

Kazuya kembali mendecih, kali ini memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu, menghindari tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh Midorima Shintarou versi wanita; Midorima Shizuru—Takao Shizuru, adik kandung papanya, sekaligus bibi kesayangan Kazuya (yang sekarang tengah turun pangkat jadi bibi yang paling menjengkelkan).

 **.**

 **Circumcision**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **AU! MidoAka Family ; Future!AU**

 **I don't gain any commercial profit from this fanfiction.**

 **(semua nama instansi yang disebutkan di fanfiksi ini. bukan milik saya, tapi keberadaannya memang ada di Jepang sendiri)**

 **(Untuk** _ **Alitheia, gyucchi, SheraYuki dan Hanamiiko**_ **\- maaf ya telat, saya pernah janjiin kalian satu fluff mdak dan- ini dia ahahaha /digerus/ semoga suka ;v;)**

 **.**

"APA?! Kazuya nggak mau, _Otou-san_!"

Shintarou menghela napas, Seijuurou melirik suaminya sekilas sebelum netra sewarna rubi kembali beradu dengan emerald yang menatapnya tidak kalah tajam.

"Kazuya, kamu harus tau, ini untuk kebaikan kamu, dan kita sudah menunda hal ini entah berapa tahun lamanya," Seijuurou berkata tegas.

Bunyi tik-tik dari jam dinding analog yang tergantung manis di salah satu sisi dinding berwarna krem yang melingkupi ruang keluarga dari kediaman Midorima adalah irama yang sekarang cukup berguna untuk menetralkan suasana yang mulai memanas, rasanya dunia berjalan begitu cepat, andai saja ia tidak berbunyi konstan dan menormalkan semuanya.

Midorima Kazuya, putra tunggal dari keduanya, sekarang tengah didudukkan di ruang keluarga mengenai hal penting yang sudah dihindari si empu sejak lama. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menunda terus menerus hal ini, dengan harapan, kedua orang tuanya akan lupa seiring waktu, akibat prioritas pekerjaan yang makin hari makin merenggut waktunya untuk berkumpul bertiga, lengkap sebagai keluarga.

Tapi amat disayangkan; hal ini, sirkumsisi perihal fimosis yang sudah diderita Kazuya sejak kecil, sudah kembali menjadi prioritas utama setelah Seijuurou tanpa sengaja memergoki putranya tengah buang air kecil, melihat ada kejanggalan, dan segera melapor pada suaminya tepat ketika Shintarou baru pulang satu jam yang lalu.

Dan kini, keduanya tengah melakukan sidang pada Kazuya yang duduk dengan posisi tidak sopan (menurut Seijuurou) di sofa seberang mereka, menjadi _center_ dari ruang keluarga ini.

"Kazuya, kami akui, kami sudah menyadari keanehan ini semenjak kamu masih balita, ketika masih dimandikan. Tapi aku, serta _Otou-san_ mu menganggap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang gawat, dan kedepannya, ketika kamu makin dewasa, akan normal. Tapi waktu terus berganti, sampai kamu remaja, dan sudah nggak dimandikan lagi, nanodayo." Shintarou mulai jengah melihat tingkah putranya yang kelewat melawan kepada Seijuurou. Putranya ini masih dalam tahap labil, mungkin di dalam benak cerdas Kazuya, ada pikiran tolol yang menyuarakan bahwa _Otou-san_ nya bukanlah orang medis, sehingga tidak punya hak untuk menceramahinya perihal ini.

Shintarou merasakan tatapan Seijuurou kembali melekat pada dirinya, namun ia lebih memprioritaskan anak yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut masam di depannya ini.

"Papa tahu apa, kan Papa dokter mata, bukan spesialis kulit dan kelamin."

Ia berkata sambil bersungut-sungut, namun tidak berani menatap langsung netra Shintarou yang masih setia dibingkai oleh lensa tipis serta gagang hitam yang Kazuya tahu, tidak pernah rusak semenjak ia masih balita.

Kalau lawan bicara Kazuya itu Seijuurou, mungkin saat ini perjalanan sudah sedikit panas, namun tidak menggembor-gemborkan emosinya, malah menggunakan jurus majas sarkasme yang menjadi andalannya ketimbang mengamuk seperti gorila kelaparan.

Tapi kalau Papanya, lain cerita.

"Tiap Sei ingin mengecek juga kamu selalu menolak, tiap aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah sakit, kamu juga selalu menolak, selalu ada alasan. Kebanyakan menggunakan jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS di SMP Teikou."

Sekalinya bicara, nyelekit dan tepat sasaran. Papanya ini memang jarang marah dan berujar sarkastis seperti _Otou-san_ nya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan _Otou-san_ nya, tingkat kecerewetan orang tuanya, bisa dibandingkan sebagai satu lawan sebelas.

"Sampai kami lupa, enam bulan terakhir karena memang sedang ada masalah serius terkait pekerjaan. Itu yang kamu inginkan, Kazuya?"

Kali ini Seijuurou yang bicara. Sebenarnya ini juga tepat sasaran, namun karena antibodi secara otomatis sudah terbentuk di telinga dan hati Kazuya, ia biasa saja menanggapinya.

"Jangan-jangan sebelum didudukkan seperti ini, kamu sudah tahu, _nanodayo_?"

Antibodi mendadak lebur.

Kazuya mulai gugup. Tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut piyama itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gesturnya yang tadi menunjukkan sikap membangkang (terutama ketika menatap Seijuurou) kini kehilangan wibawanya (atau sikap sok, menurut Seijuurou).

"Anakku yang absolut ini, tumben tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shin dengan nada yang tegas dan embel-embel yang selalu mendeklarasikan kalau ia memang benar atas segala hal?"

Sindiran sarkastik kembali dilontarkan.

Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sudah setengah jam Ia dan Shintarou mendudukkan Kazuya. Setengah jam yang dipenuhi oleh sesi berdebat tanpa henti yang dilakoninya dan Kazuya.

Seijuurou terkadang ingin tertawa, setiap ini terjadi, ia selalu teringat akan perkataan yang diucapkan Shintarou ketika keduanya sudah bergelung di bawah selimut (ditambah kehangatan dari pelukan yang ia minta secara modus pada suaminya) di suatu malam.

 _"Kalau melihatmu berdebat dengan Kazuya, aku merasa itu adalah Sei yang tengah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Kazuya benar-benar menuruni sifat aroganmu yang menyatakan semuanya adalah absolut."_

Memang benar sih.

Tapi, ada kok, perbedaan diantara mereka lagi, selain iris yang merupakan warisan dari Papanya.  
"Iya— sepertinya. T-Tapi, bukan karena Kazuya takut! Tapi karena aku nggak mau buat kalian semakin banyak beban pikiran. Aku ini bukan tipe anak merepotkan."

Ah, ini dia.

Senyuman lebar tidak dapat ditahan, ia terkikik geli sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal di sofa empuk.

Kazuya adalah buah cinta mereka; ajaibnya, ia bukanlah sosok putra yang mewarisi gen secara _'berat sebelah'_. Sifat dan tabitat keduanya tercampur dalam diri Midorima Kazuya.  
Menjadikannya sosok yang multitalenta dalam hal akademis dan non-akademis (tentunya faktor eksternal seperti gemblengan ekstra dari Seijuurou dan Shintarou juga berkontribusi; kita berbicara realita, bukan pengandaian yang muluk-muluk) namun tetap memiliki sisi manis yang hanya ditunjukan di depan orang tuanya dan teman-teman dekat.

Rasanya Seijuurou jadi ingin kembali mencubit gemas pipi putranya, seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan dahulu ketika Midorima Kazuya masihlah seorang bocah berusia lima tahun dengan pipi yang agak berisi, yang selalu menempel padanya tapi tidak pernah mengakui kalau ia itu penakut. Melainkan, selalu berkata kepada orang-orang, bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang ingin selalu melindunginya (padahal Kazuya hanya terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan orang banyak).  
Pernah juga, ketika Seijuurou iseng mengajaknya di rumah hantu dahulu (sebenarnya putranya yang memaksa, dan dengan senang hati ia penuhi), Kazuya malah berakhir menangis sesengukan di gendongan Seijuurou dan meminta Shintarou untuk mengambilnya ketika ayahnya menunggu mereka taman yang memiliki jarak tidak jauh dari wisata rumah hantu.

Masih ingat betul Seijuurou bagaimana Shintarou memelototinya ketika Kazuya yang berusaha mengelap air mata yang membasahi wajah mungilnya itu, menggapai-gapai ke arahnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari gendongannya (dan bagaimana di perjalanan pulang, tanpa sengaja radio yang terputar tengah siaran sesi cerita hantu, Kazuya sontak menangis semakin keras. Dan dia harus membela diri ketika malamnya disidang oleh suaminya terkait masalah ini).

"Iya, terima kasih sudah menjadi anak yang tidak merepotkan, Kazuya."

Seijuurou masih terkikik, sementara Kazuya memalingkan wajahnya yang kian merona malu.

Shintarou menghela napas panjang sambil memijit keningnya. Kalau tidak dihentikan, bisa dipastikan jam istirahatnya akan berkurang sekitar dua jam karena harus membujuk Kazuya dan menengahi dua laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Sei..." Dipegangnya pundak laki-laki di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat untuk menghentikan tawa agar putranya tidak semakin tersinggung.

"Hah— ahahaha, maaf, Shin," Seijuurou merespon seperti orang _sakaw_ , bicaranya tersendat-sendat dan tidak jelas, diselingi oleh tawa yang dilepas dengan sangat puas.  
Ugh, Kazuya semakin jengkel. Lagi-lagi, _Otou-san_ nya meledeknya habis-habisan. Tertawa lagi.

Pipinya makin merah, bahkan sekarang wajahnya secara keseluruhan sudah mencapai tahap matang. Berterima kasihlah pada tawa Seijuurou yang diibaratkan sebagai penyulut dari bekerjanya panggangan, atau barbeku, atau apalah itu yang berguna untuk mematangkan sebuah—atau seorang Kazuya.

Sial. Ia sama sekali tidak terima dilecehkan oleh Seijuurou. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk ditertawakan oleh Midorima Seijuurou yang sekarang tengah dibekap oleh Papanya untuk meredam paksa tawa yang masih ditujukan untuknya.

"Ugh! _Otou-san_ menyebalkan! Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku nggak akan merepotkan! Terserah besok mau bagaimana, nggak peduli!"

Dia sebal, wajahnya masih merah, dan lagi-lagi dengan tidak sopan, ia menghentakkan kaki keras-keras, memunggungi orang tuanya dan berjalan menuju tangga, menimbulkan debuman keras, menenggelamkan derit yang biasanya menjadi nada penghias tersendiri.

Suara pintu dibanting adalah kode tersendiri; Kazuya sudah kembali ke sarang, dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

"Seijuurou, kau ini jahil sekali, _nanodayo_."

Shintarou berkata lambat-lambat, jendela tubuhnya masih menatap tangga, tempat terakhir ia melihat putranya sebelum suara bantingan pintu terdengar.

"Maaf Shin—aku, haha— hanya tidak bisa untuk tidak memandangnya sebagai Kazuya _ku_ yang manis dan menggemaskan."

Seijuurou memegang perutnya, masih sambil tertawa sementara Shintarou mengelus punggung yang sudah dibalut dengan baju kaus berkerah bulat berwarna abu-abu. Sandang yang biasa digunakan Seijuurou ketika waktu istirahat malam tiba.

"Ya, tapi sekarang Kazuya bukan bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Lalu besok, bagaimana itu, caramu untuk berdamai dengannya? Setahu aku kalian setelah tiga hari baru bisa berbicara normal—"

"Aku bisa, dia tidak. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk memulai percakapan duluan, tidak peduli dia benar-benar membutuhkanku saat itu juga."

"Ya, dan berakhir lari ke aku, _nanodayo_."

Seijuurou mengamit tangan Shintarou yang masih menempel di punggungnya, dan secara otodidak, mengalungkan lengan itu menjadi sebuah rangkulan dan ia merebahkan kepalanya, menengadah ke langit-langit sambil sesekali melirik suaminya yang menatapnya heran.

"Oi."

"Iya. Aku yang modus, aku yang minta, nggak akan sabotase seolah-olah kamu yang ingin merangkul tapi ditahan, jadinya berakhir di punggungku, kok."

Kelopak mata mulai menyelimuti manik rubi. Shintarou kadang suka merasa geli, ketika surai serupa Kazuya itu menggelitik seiring pencarian posisi yang nyaman.

"Terserah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok. B-bukan berarti aku suka dan bisa lama-lama, aku harus mandi."

"Tunggu sebentar. Lima belas menit saja aku ingin berdua denganmu, dengan suasana yang tenang dan mendukung seperti ini," kata Seijuurou sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Iris masih ditutup oleh kelopak serupa tirai.

"Tenang sih, tapi anakmu di atas sedang misuh-misuh sendiri, _nanodayo_."

Rubi kembali memancarkan pesonanya, ditipiskannya jarak antara ia dan suaminya, kemudian sebuah ciuman kecil didaratkan di pipi Shintarou

"Tenang, Shin. Bukan Seijuurou namanya, kalau ia ia kalah dari permainan mengambek Midorima Kazuya."

Senyum licik terpatri, Shintarou merasakan firasat buruk seketika. Seolah-olah ciuman spontan tadi (yang masih berhasil membuatnya merona walau sudah enam belas tahun berumah tangga) tidak berefek jangka panjang, ia kembali menghela napas, kali ini dengan indikasi bahwa ia pasrah.

"Ya. Nanti akan kudengarkan apapun rencana jeniusmu itu, sekarang biarkan aku membasuh badan dulu, Sei."

Pasrah, kalau besok ia pulang kerja, rumahnya menjadi kapal pecah dan Kazuya akan gemar merusak momen berdua mereka dengan menyeret Shintarou ke kamarnya untuk hal-hal yang (sebenernya tidak) penting.

-x-

Pagi tadi, ketika ia terbangun akibat mimpi buruk yang melibatkan _Otou-san_ dengannya (silahkan dibayangkan sendiri, ia malas menjabarkan lebih lanjut), Kazuya merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pintunya sudah dibobol paksa (karena Seijuurou punya kunci cadangan dan ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk mencabut kunci setelah bunyi _klik_ terdengar) seperti biasanya.

Pukul tujuh adalah waktu teror Seijuurou yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Kazuya.

Liburan tiba, bukan sebuah isyarat bisu untuk Kazuya bisa bangun siang, bermalas-malasan di kasur hingga matahari meninggi, dan membasuh badan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang—dengan modus mandi siang bolong sehingga tidak perlu lagi melaksanakan ritual mandi dua kali sehari.

Ia tetap harus meninggalkan empuknya ranjang dan nyamannya pendingin ruangan yang berpendar di markas kecilnya yang bernuansa biru muda, basket, serta musik (dan ajaibnya, perpaduan ketiganya malah terlihat harmonis, tidak norak dan jomplang) ketika Papanya akan berangkat kerja. Seijuurou (yang biasanya berangkat belakangan) sering meminta bantuannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan (oh, lihat keuntungan yang ia dapat; cowok yang bisa memasak itu bukan banci, malah terkesan keren di sekolahnya), dan terkadang berbenah sedikit karena baik Seijuurou maupun Shintarou sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk menyewa jasa seorang pembantu rumah tangga (jangan heran, ketika balita, Kazuya suka dioper-oper untuk menemani kakek-nenek Midorima di Tokyo, dan diasuh oleh bibinya yang belum menikah saat itu; atau ketika libur panjang, lebih memilih untuk liburan di Kyoto bersama Kakek Masaomi). Sempat Kazuya mengeluh dan tanpa sengaja memberi kode pada Seijuurou, kenapa ia tidak punya saudara perempuan yang bisa membantunya dalam pekerjaan rumah seperti ini, di balas dengan batuk-batuk Papanya yang terdesak kopi dan senyuman misterius dari Otou-sannya.

Kesimpulannya, karena didikan ini, Kazuya adalah sosok yang memiliki manajemen diri dengan skala penilaian baik untuk ukuran remaja yang baru akil baliq.

Kembali ke konflik batin Kazuya, ini sudah satu jam lewat. Pintunya masih terkunci rapat (padahal kunci sudah ia lepas dan masih tergantung manis di sebuah tempat khusus yang menempel di tembok dekat pintu. Pendingin ruangan pun masih menyala, dengan suhu yang sama seperti kemarin, berarti Shintarou atau Seijuurou tidak ada yang menyelinap di malam hari untuk mengubah suhu yang sering membuat kamarnya dijuluki sebagai ' _kota musim dingin abadi'_ oleh bibinya.

Pemutar musik yang lembur memanjakan telinganya dengan musik klasik khas jaman kejayaan Ludwig Van Bethooven semalam untuk sebuah ketenangan hati pun masih senantiasa menyuarakan dentingan piano, terkadang diselingi oleh orkestra, ataupun kwartet senar yang berhasil menggubah kumpulan not keriting menjadi sebuah simfoni yang indah.

Papanya, walau penggila musik klasik, sama sepertinya, tidak suka kebiasaan buruk yang ia miliki ini. Berkali-kali ia sudah diceramahi mengenai, "otak itu harus diberi istirahat. Memang tidak terasa, tapi kalau kamu memutar musik semalaman, sama saja kamu tidak memberi istirahat untuk organ penting ini. Sekecil apapun suara yang ditangkap oleh membran timpani, itu sudah menandakan otak bekerja, walau fisikmu memang terlelap." apabila Shintarou memergokinya ketiduran dengan musik yang masih mengalun (sekali lagi, bukan keluhan karena membengkaknya biaya listrik ya, keduanya sudah lebih dari cukup, _borjuis, tajir,_ untuk membayar tagihan listrik).

 _Fix._ Sama sekali tidak ada penyelinap (orang tuanya) yang mengunjunginya tadi malam.

Bukan, bukan berarti Kazuya selalu berharap ciuman selamat malam yang biasanya diberikan oleh siapapun yang inspeksi, hanya saja ini terlalu asing.

Ingin mengecek ke lantai bawah, gengsi kalau dilihat.

Ingin menguping ke kamar orang tuanya di seberang, tapi ia tidak mau mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi yang mengingatkannya akan suatu malam berpetir yang mengerikan (sekaligus membuatnya malu seumur hidup dan tidak bisa menatap orang tuanya secara gamblang selama tiga hari, dan menyadari bahwa ia adalah anak laki-laki normal yang sedang tumbuh dewasa).

Sejam ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Mungkin Otou-sannya belum bangun. Begini-begini, _Otou-_ sannya bukan robot yang bisa selalu diset untuk bangun pukul enam pagi dan membangunkan Kazuya sejam setelahnya (walau kalau berbicara realita, selama ini terbukti berhasil).

Tapi, satu jam lebih lima belas menit ia berdiam diri (dan diselingi mandi yang memakan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit), sesekali memainkan ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada masalah (atau gosip; grup kelas adalah sumber gosip teraktual di sekolah, salahkan kelasnya yang memiliki perbandingan tiga banding dua untuk perempuan dan laki-laki), dan ketukan (yang diam-diam ia tunggu) tidak terealisasi.

Sempat bingung, apakah ia harus mengecek ke luar, atau tidak. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, atau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Menimbang-nimbang sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Pemutar musik ia matikan sejenak sembari telinganya berusaha untuk menangkap suara sekecil apapun.

Kazuya bukanlah anak paranoid, tapi sekarang ada asumsi gila bertajuk kriminalitas yang menjadi cikal bakal dari semua ini.

Bisa saja, rumahnya dirampok dan sekarang ayah dan ibunya tengah menggiring perampok itu ke kantor polisi terdekat (karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan orang tuanya kalah secara dramatis dari perampok bak tungau), sehingga ia ditinggal.

Atau, bisa saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga mereka berdua terpaksa meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah tanpa pesan apapun (biasanya di pintu Kazuya selalu ada notes yang ditempel Seijuurou apabila ia harus meninggalkan Kazuya demi kepentingan mendesak pagi-pagi buta).

Mungkin kali ini berkaitan dengan kesehatan orang tua—

Sial. Dia merasa jadi sedkit jahat berasumsi buruk begini.

Sejengkel-jengkelnya ia dengan Seijuurou, ia tidak sudi melihat _Otou-san_ nya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena penyakit konyol.

Tidak, tidak.

Iris emerald kembali menyusuri dinding kamarnya, namun tatapan berakhir di nakas.

Terpaku pada sebuah pigura yang memuat foto berukuran 4R, foto yang diambil sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika ia hengkang dari sekolah dasar dengan penghargaan "Lulusan Terbaik".

Ia di tengah, orang tuanya di samping kanan dan kiri. Berfoto bersama di depan gerbang sekolahnya dahulu.

Di sebelah figura itu, ada lagi sebuah foto, dengan bingkai dari plastik (bukan kayu dan kaca seperti yang tadi).

Foto dirinya yang masih bayi, digendong oleh Seijuurou, dengan kelopak sakura yang berterbangan, menambah cantiknya pohon sakura sepertinya menjadi latar utama. Kalau tidak salah, kata Papanya, itu diambil ketika mereka membawa Kazuya untuk yang pertama kalinya ke Kyoto, setelah sebelum-sebelumnya, Akashi Masaomi yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi cucunya di Prefektur Tokyo.

Oh, baiklah.

Ia jadi _baper._

Persetan dengan gengsi, Kazuya melangkah dan menyembulkan surai merahnya untuk mengecek koridor rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Nekat, karena ia memikirkan, tidak mungkin suara aneh-aneh itu dibuat karena mentari sudah mulai berkelana lagi, ia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu tunggal kamar orang tuanya.

Hening.

Iseng memegang gagang, menekannya ke bawah. Pintu tidak terkunci, namun lagi-lagi nihil.

Kamar itu sudah rapi, gorden sudah diseruak, membiarkan kaca dilewati oleh sinar mentari yang radiasinya memberi kehangatan bagi kamar yang sudah kosong itu.

Tapi justru ini mencurigakan.

Orang tuanya tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah dengan keadaan kamar tidak terkunci, mengingat banyaknya berkas-berkas penting yang bersarang di sana (dan ruang kerja— dulu kamar Kazuya, sampai ia minta tukar sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, yang terletak bersebelahan, dipisahkan oleh _connecting door_ ).

Telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik di lantai bawah, serta suara pintu utama yang dibuka dari luar.

Tubuhnya menegang, secara perlahan, ia kembali menutup kamar orang tuanya dari berjingkat-jingkat menuju tangga.

Memang benar, ada orang di lantai bawah. Bunyi derit pintu yang ditutup, serta bunyi _'puk'_ pelan (sepertinya ada barang yang ditaruh di sofa ruang keluarga, karena ruang tamu terletak agak jauh di depan sehingga suaranya tidak akan sampai) menambah kecurigaan Kazuya.

Ini siapa? Kenapa diam saja?

Kalau sanak biasanya akan memanggil Kazuya.

Atau—mereka tidak tahu kalau Kazuya sedang ada di rumah.

Ya, kemungkinan terburuk, kalau itu perampok, ia bisa melumpuhkan mereka segera kok.

Ia menghela napas, membulatkan niatnya untuk memergoki entah siapapun itu yang memasuki kediamannya tanpa izin.

-x-

"Kazuya! Tante kira, kamu belum bangun!"

Semua kecurigaan dan pikiran buruk, sirna dalam sekejap.

Suara yang sudah familiar memanjakan telinganya dengan lagu nina bobo itu membuatnya berlari kecil dan menghambur ke pelukan bibinya.

"Tante Shizuru!"

Adik Papanya, adalah sosok yang sejak tadi ia sangka maling tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

Wanita yang sudah berusia nyaris kepala tiga itu masih terlihat sama seperti ketika sebelum menikah enam tahun yang lalu; ketika ia masih baru-baru tamat kuliah dan merangkap sebagai pengasuh tanpa bayaran saat Kazuya dititipkan di rumah kakek-nenek Midorima.

"Tante, ngapain di sini? Adiknya mana?"

Wanita yang merefleksikan Midorima Shintarou versi wanita itu tertawa, sambil menggumamkan, "memangnya nggak boleh mengunjungi Kazuya?" sebelum ia berkata bahwa putrinya, adik sepupu Kazuya yang berumur lima tahun, Takao Kanaya (Kazuya memberinya panggilan singkat, Aya) tengah diajak piknik oleh iparnya, adik perempuan Takao Kazunari.

"Tante ke sini ingin meminta bantuanmu, sebenarnya. Sudah bilang kok, ke Papamu. Dan beliau bilang, boleh. Katanya kamu tidak ada acara, hari ini."

Kazuya berkedip, wajahnya menyaratkan kebingungan, "Lho, sebentar. Bukannya Otou-san memaksaku kalau hari ini aku harus—"

"Aku tidak tahu," potong Shizuru cepat, " _Aniki_ bilang hari ini kamu bebas, dan sedang sendirian sampai sore karena dia dan Sei- _nii_ sedang rapat di rumah sakit. Makanya, kebetulan aku butuh bantuanmu. Mau tidak? Sekalian jalan-jalan, mungkin?"

Jalan-jalan.

Sekali lagi, Kazuya adalah remaja normal yang bisa jenuh. Dan sekarang ia lagi bahagia karena entah kenapa Papanya dan _Otou-san_ nya tidak lagi memaksanya untuk melakukan sirkum—apalah itu namanya yang membuatnya sebal maksimal kemarin malam. Bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hati, ia mengiyakan ajakan bibinya, dan kembali menjejaki tangga, kali ini dengan langkah riang untuk mengambil ponsel, _earpod,_ beserta dompet.

Tanpa Kazuya tahu, ucapan, "Iya, aku mau keluar menemani Tante." adalah akses utama dari masuknya ia ke lubang perangkap yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Midorima Seijuurou.

" _Sei-nii, sebentar lagi aku dan Kazuya akan berangkat. Mungkin akan tiba kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi karena rencananya akan kuajak sarapan dulu. Kereta tujuan Shinjuku juga tibanya empat puluh lima menit lagi."_

Pesan pertama dikirim.

" _Kazu-kun, kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi aku sampai di rumah sakit. Detailnya tanya Sei-nii ya, dia ada di sana kan?"_

Larut akan _euphoria,_ nampaknya otak cerdas Midorima Kazuya konslet; tidak seperti biasanya, tidak observatif mengenai kejanggalan dari menghilangnya kedua orang tuanya secara tiba-tiba, kedatangan bibinya, serta pembatalan agenda yang sudah didebatkan untuk hari ini dan malah diganti oleh jalan-jalan menyusuri pusat berbelanjaan (dengan kedok mencari pakaian yang pas untuk pamannya, Takao Kazunari).

-x-

Cemberut.

Sekarang, tangan Kazuya dicengkram erat-erat, sampai sedikit memerah, oleh Shizuru yang berjalan disebelahnya. Mengawasi (dan menyeretnya) agar tidak lepas lagi, tidak menimbunkan dirinya di kerumunan warga Shinjuku yang padat akan kesibukan.

"Ayo Kazuya, jangan ngambek dan kucing-kucingan begini. Aya yang masih kecil saja tidak begini kalau diajak kontrol kesehatan atau vaksin?"

Ingin berteriak, "Tapi hal ini beda dengan vaksin!" karena obyek dan subyek yang digunakan untuk perbandingan itu tidak setara, namun niat suci Kazuya diurungkan.

Sudah merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Ia tidak mau lagi menjadi perhatian orang-orang dijalan seperti ketika Shizuru menangkapnya tepat di depan pintu sebuah toko.

Bayangkan saja, sampai pemilik tokonya keluar dan bertanya, "ada apa?"

Yang dijawab dengan senyum palsu (sok ramah) oleh bibinya dan menyatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya tengah membicarakan sesuatu terkait waktu mereka yang mepet sehingga Kazuya harus membatalkan kunjungannya ke toko tadi.

Mepet dari batas waktu yang ditetapkan Otou-san licik, mungkin.

Kazuya merasa benar-benar tolol. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu oleh akal bulus tantenya (yang ia curigai, atau _memang_ bersekongkol dengan _Otou-san_ nya yang licik).

Skenario yang sangat rapi.

Pertama-tama, Tantenya menjemput dengan kedok berbelanja. Kedua, mereka mengatre kereta di Stasiun Ikebukuro (karena Shintarou dan Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk tinggal di distrik yang terletak di Kota Toshima, Prefektur Tokyo, entah kenapa alasannya). Ketiga, tiba di Stasiun Shinjuku yang padat, keduanya langsung menuju sebuah restoran Cina yang mengunggulkan bebek peking sebagai menu utama (tapi Kazuya lebih suka dimsum), yang bertempat di Takayama Land Kaikan 6F, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di Distrik Nishi-Shinjuku di Kota Shinjuku

Distrik pencakar langit yang merupakan pusat baru dari Prefektur Tokyo, di mana Kazuya mulai merasakan kejanggalan, mengenai bibinya yang terus saja mengajaknya berjalan, tanpa mampir ke toko (kalalupun iya, tidak lebih dari lima menit di dalam, agak aneh untuk seorang ibu-ibu, bukan?), dan perjalanan mereka semakin mendekati bangunan yang menjulang megah, dengan arsitektur yang didominasi warna putih serta tulisan keramat (untuknya).

 _Tokyo Medical University Hospital._

Siapa yang tidak kenal rumah sakit ternama ini?

Rumah sakit yang sudah berdiri sebelum perang dunia kedua meletus, tahun seribu sembilan ratus tiga puluh satu, memiliki kerja sama dengan _World Health Organization_ dalam hal terkait penyakit kronis yang tidak menular (kanker, jantung, penyakit auto-imun, stroke) dan isu-isu terkait kesehatan mental.

Memiliki sejarah yang membanggakan, _International Medical Communication Center_ pun juga ikut memberi nilai plus untuk rumah sakit yang dinaungi oleh _Tokyo Medical University._

Namun, prestasi membanggakan yang diraih oleh bangunan megah ini bukanlah faktor yang menyebabkannya terlihat begitu keramat di mata Kazuya.

Midorima Shintarou, dokter spesialis mata, yang memiliki jabatan tambahan sebagai konsulen dari jerih payahnya menempa pendidikan hingga tingkat _sub-spesialis; Vitreo-retinal surgery,_ sekaligus dosen ternama di _Tokyo Medical University_ yang otomatis mendapat _slot_ untuk bekerja sebagai dokter tetap di rumah sakit ini.

Kazuya tidak memiliki masalah dengan Papanya, namun, yang membuatnya enggan untuk melihat plang ternama itu:

Akashi Seijuurou—Midorima Seijuurou; adalah salah satu pemegang saham dalam bagian _ophthalmology_. Kasarnya, salah satu pejabat rumah sakit yang membawahi para dokter spesialis mata dalam hal manajemen keuangan pasal obat-obatan, biaya alat, serta antek-antek yang jika diingat-ingat Kazuya, akan membuatnya semakin pusing. Yang jelas, gelar Magister Manajemen—spesialiasi rumah sakit yang disematkan dibelakang nama Otou-sannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dianggap remeh.

Aih, jangan katakan bahwa—

"Kazuya?"

Otaknya baru memproses semua kejadian yang merecoki hidupnya pagi ini, mengaitkan semuanya dengan rantai imajinatif, sebuah kesimpulan terbentuk.

" _Aku ditipu oleh bibi yang bersekongkol dengan mereka."_

Langsung saja, langkahnya mulai dipercepat, secara perlahan. Pertama, memisahkan jarak antar keduanya sekitar tiga meter dalam kurun waktu lima detik—tujuh meter dalam tujuh detik—dan Kazuya langsung berlari ketika menemukan celah.

-x-

Pukul sebelas tepat. Sesuai dengan janji yang diam-diam dibuat Shizuru dengan suaminya—dan tepat waktu dengan batas yang ditetapkan kakak iparnya, mereka tiba di lobi rumah sakit.

Meja resepsionis, terletak berseberangan dengan pintu masuk. Berhimpitan dengan tembok yang seakan-akan menjadi pemisah dari dua jalur yang memiliki tujuan masing-masing; satunya menuju lima buah lift yang berjejeran; tiga diantaranya lift khusus untuk petugas dan pasien, otomatis memiliki akses yang lebih eksklusif dan juga luas yang cukup memadai, sementara dua diantaranya untuk pengunjung.

Satunya lagi adalah akses untuk menuju ke apotek, mini market internal, serta kantin yang memang diperuntukkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tambahan para penghuni gedung ini.

Seperti meja resepsionis pada umumnya, komputer juga ikut menghiasi meja keramik yang terlihat sepeti bertingkat. Tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk registrasi serta kontak dengan pasien, kemudian disusul dengan meja tersembunyi yang penuh akan alat-alat kantoran. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari resepsionis rumah sakit dan resepsionis biasa, kecuali tajuk yang ditangani.

"Midorima-chan!" panggil salah seorang perawat di sana.

Nampaknya, dari dua orang resepsionis itu, yang lebih tua sudah mengenal bibinya ini jauh lebih dekat dari perawat satunya.

Shizuru tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali menggiring Kazuya, melewati belasan kursi dempet yang menghiasi inti lobi itu. Menjadikan ruangan yang nyaris memakan falak, separuh dari total luas keseluruhan.

Televisi yang ditata seperti melayang di belakang meja resepsionis itu berukuran cukup besar, setidaknya mencapai jangkauan hingga bangku terjauh dan beberapa kriya terapan serupa sofa tanpa sandaran, yang sudah dimodikasi dengan spons yang didempetkan dengan tembok, kebanyakan terlihat dekat dengan tanaman hias yang memang sengaja di tempatkan di sudut ataupun di pertengahan tembok.

Selang-seling. Penataan yang sederhana namun artistik.

Kazuya sempat berpikir apakah para perawat yang bertugas di resepsionis sama sekali tidak jenuh perihal tidak memadainya tempat bagi mereka untuk menonton televisi (atau kalau mereka rela menengadahkan lehernya sampai kram, itu lain cerita). Tapi, mengingat hobi _ngerumpi_ dan _bergosip_ adalah hal yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menonton televisi, tayangan opera sabun picisan, nampaknya bukan masalah besar jika tidak adanya jangkauan nonton untuk mereka.

"Perawat Shinomiya, Nagisa _-chan_! Halo!"

Yang menyapa Shizuru tadi adalah Perawat Shinomiya. Wanita yang sudah menginjak usia kepala empat (dan sepertinya nyaris kepala lima) itu memang sudah senior. Asal mula ia mengenal Shizuru adalah karena di masa kakaknya—Shintarou— baru-baru bekerja di sini, Shizuru masih seorang gadis SMA yang terkadang diharuskan untuk meluangkan waktunya menunggu Shintarou selesai, karena problematika tidak diperbolehkannya ia berkendara (ataupun naik kereta sendiri, karena sempat kecopetan) oleh orang tuanya.

Sudah belasan tahun yang lalu, dan Perawat Shinomiya ini adalah sosok yang paling sayang dengan Shizuru. Beliau sama sekali tidak memiliki anak perempuan, jadi begitu Shizuru sering diajak oleh Shintarou, dengan senang hati ia menawarkan diri untuk mengasuh (dalam konteks menemani ya, ingat, Shizuru sudah remaja saat itu) adiknya.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh dibeberkan juga, di sinilah benih-benih cinta antara dia dan Takao Kazunari, rekan kakaknya dari SMA yang masih menempel sampai bekerja (di sini Shintarou kadang merapalkannya sebagai _'Kutukan Bakao'_ ), yang sekarang sudah berubah status menjadi suaminya.

Mulai dari Takao yang hobi menggodanya dia dan kakaknya karena mereka berdua terlalu mirip dalam hal fisik (tapi Shizuru tidak menjulang seperti kakaknya, dia normal untuk ukuran perempuan), dari tawaran mengantar pulang karena sering kali Shizuru kepergok nyaris ketiduran dan entah kenapa jam terbang Takao lebih sedikit dan santai dari kakaknya. Semuanya berlanjut dan terjadi begitu saja.

Layaknya kisah cinta klise yang sering diandai-andaikan oleh khayalak remaja. Tidak ada yang spesial, kecuali perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh, delapan tahun.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pendidikan tinggi Shizuru yang ternyata berakhir sama seperti sang kakak, di _Tokyo Medical University,_ otomatis ketika masa _koas_ , ia mengabdi ke rumah sakit ini dan jam terbangnya dengan Takao semakin banyak (perlu diingatkan, dia pernah terjebak dengan Takao ketika masuk ke stase bedah).

Perawat satunya, Kurobane Nagisa. Kurang lebih seumuran dengan Shizuru, lebih muda dua tahun. Tidak kenal dekat, hanya tahu keberadaan sosok beriris sejernih _emerald_ ini sebagai saudara kandung dokter yang ia hormati, dan pasangan sah dari dokter yang paling hobi merecoki orang-orang rumah sakit dengan lelucon dan tawa khasnya.

"Midorima- _chan_ hari ini mengajak Midorima Kazuya- _kun_?"

Kazuya masih menekuk wajahnya sedikit, tapi perlahan ia mulai membiasakan diri, karena semakin ia merengut dan menunjukkan kekesalan, tatapan penasaran dan menyelidik dari nenek-nenek ini (mulut Kazuya memang tajam, salahkan gen yang menurun dari Seijuurou) semakin terasa. Seolah-olah berusaha untuk mengoyak pikirannya dan membeberkan seluruh unek-uneknya.

"Perawat Senior. Jangan terus-terusan memanggilnya "Midorima- _chan_ ", dia sudah bernama belakang lain, jadi "Takao- _san_ " kan?"

Menepuk jidat dengan lagak seolah-olah pikun dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat, dia tertawa, dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak lupa (jelas saja, beliaulah yang membantu persalinan si Nyonya Takao). Hanya saja, Shizuru tetaplah Shizuru. Tetap Midorima Shizuru, gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putri sendiri—

Dan tentunya, seorang dokter anak yang praktek di rumah sakit ini, serta beberapa rumah sakit lainnya. Jam terbangnya bebas, ia tidak suka terikat seperti kakaknya dan suaminya.

Mengetahui Shizuru adalah dokter anak, dan kurang lebih mengusai juga tentang psikologi anak, tidak heran dia dengan mudahnya menipu dan mengontrol Kazuya.  
Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari berhadapan dengan permasalahan sejenis ini, selain penyakit yang biasa diderita oleh anak-anak, keluhan mengenai kelakuan anak para orang tua pasien yang silih berganti raganya namun dengan muntahan curhat yang sekiranya mirip semua.

Kazuya tidak mau acuh lagi dengan lingkungannya, ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pemikiran bahwa Shizuru sudah menjadi bibinya yang paling kurang ajar untuk hari ini ( ia sama sekali tidak mendengar percakapan antaranya ketiga wanita dewasa itu, yang membicarakan dirinya. Nampaknya beberapa perawat dan dokter di sana sudah tahu kedatangannya hari ini. Salahkan keluarganya yang menjamur dan menjadi _pejabat_ di sana.)

"Oh, dia sudah di sana? Tidak ikut rapat ternyata, ya."

Gumaman bibinya adalah hal pertama yang menyapa genderang telinganya setelah tanpa sengaja vibrasi dari ponsel mengembalikan kesadaran Kazuya ke dunia fana.

"Beliau sudah di sana kok, Midorima _-chan_ langsung saja ke sana."

 _Whoa._ Dirasa kembali tubuhnya dipaksa mengikuti bibinya yang tengah melangkah sambil menyuarakan, "terima kasih!"

Lift paling pojok kebetulan baru saja memuntahkan beberapa penumpangnya yang merupakan mantan orang tua pasien yang sempat konsultasi dengan Shizuru. Lagi-lagi sapaan hangat namun tak sarat hormat saling dilontarkan dan senyuman sopan saling dilempar.

Oh. Jangan lupa tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka gemas pada Kazuya dan bisikan (sayang, volumenya belum dikontrol benar) ke Shizuru mengenai " _dia putranya?",_ dan dijawab dengan cengiran.

Baiklah, ini lagi yang ia tidak suka dari rumah sakit ini. Dunia terasa begitu sempit. Dan ke mana pun ia melalang buana, dari tempat kritis seperti ruang praktek Papanya atau tempat umum yang lazim untuk seluruh masyarakat rumah sakit seperti kantin, atau minimarket, tatapan demi tatapan dan sapaan yang menyatakan (atau menanyakan), _"kamu putranya Dokter Midorima?"_ kerap membuntuti seperti agenda harian.

"Ayo, Kazuya."

Dua detik terdiam, cukup membuat Shizuru mendecak sembari menahan pintu lift yang nyaris mengisolasi aksesnya kembali.

Bahkan, dapat diasumsikan bahwa pertukaran udara nampaknya sudah sempat terlaksana, kecepatan partikel oksigen tidak bisa disandangkan dengan hitungan detik.

"Kazuya."

Tersentak, lagi.

Tapi kali ini bukan karena ia sengaja mengisolasikan diri dengan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

Tapi karena sebuah poster (pantaskah disebut poster? Atau _headline news_ ter _update_ sebagai media promosi dari program yang tengah dijalankan sejak triwulan yang lalu?) yang sejak tadi sepertinya menjamur di setiap sudut rumah sakit. Dan lift, tentunya. Itu membuatnya semakin risih.

Tidak, bukan posisi posternya yang memang sedikit berlebihan karena dipasang di setiap sudut.

Tapi, kontennya.

Hal yang Kazuya hindari, semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tapak sol menginjak garis pintu yang membatasi alat transportasi internal dengan lantai yang ia pijak, masih mengikuti Shizuru yang sudah mendekam di dalam lift terlebih dahulu.

Tonjolan metal yang dikelilingi oleh lampu unik melingkar, ditekan. Diantarnya mereka melawan gravitasi, menuju tiga lantai lebih tinggi.

"Hei, jangan begini dong. Sepertinya tadi sikapmu melawan, tapi sekarang seperti peliharaan yang ketakutan setelah dimarahi majikannya?"

Pundaknya ditepuk seiring pintu aluminium berbau khas kembali bermaksud untuk mendepaknya dan bibinya keluar, muak akan mereka dan memutuskan untuk menjemput tamu lain yang sudah menunggu.

Wewangian over kapasitas di lift yang mengisi paru-parunya dan membuatnya agak mual akhirnya berhasil mendapat netralisasi setelah sirkulasi dilakukan tepat ketika ia meloncat dan berhadapan dengan ruangan super luas. Hampa, hanya terdapat beberapa set sofa yang ditata sedemikian rupa di tengah ruangan, serta televisi yang lagi-lagi menyatu dengan dinding (kenapa tidak sekalian saja di langit-langit?), dan sebuah tempat nongkrong perawat, atau lazimnya disebut _"Nurse Station ",_ tersambung dengan sebuah ruangan privat, menyambut keduanya.

Sebuah plang berwarna biru tua dengan aksara putih menyambut keduanya, jarak pandangnya nyaman, sehingga ketika baru menginjakkan kaki, tidak perlu menengadah terlalu tinggi yang bisa mengganggu sistem keseimbangan dan probabilitas terjungkal itu besar.

Itu sangat bahaya. Mengingat pintu lift adalah benda otomatis yang meringankan pekerjaan sekaligus membahayakan (silahkan dibayangkan sendiri skenario ketika terjungkal ke belakang di saat pintu lift menutup).

"Ayo."

Kazuya masih asyik mengamati penunjuk jalan itu ketika bibinya memanggil.

Ditolehnya Shizuru, "Kita ke kanan?"

Dibalas dengan anggukan. "Kurasa penunjuk biru yang sejak tadi kamu perhatikan sudah jelas. Tidak perlu retoris, Kazuya."

Lantai lima, lantai keempat dari gedung ini (ingat ya, angka empat sering diibaratkan angka sial maka tajuk _"lantai empat"_ akan selalu dilompati), adalah lantai yang sudah direservasi untuk poli spesialis.

Kemanapun kamu pergi, hanya akan disambut oleh lorong panjang yang cukup luas, kursi dempet lagi-lagi menghiasi tembok yang menjadi pembatas dari antar pintu yang berjarak sekitar dua meter. Plang spesialisasi yang digulati oleh profesi penolong menjadi hiasan unik merangkap petunjuk penting, yang menggantung manis di dinding.

Ruang tengah hanyalah tempat untuk berkonsultasi dengan perawat, atau tempatmu menunggu (jika membawa rombongan) sanak yang tengah konsultasi medis.

Mereka berjalan ke lorong sebelah kanan yang pertama, meninggalkan ruang super luas berjendelakan kaca raksasa yang menyajikan potret nyata suasana kota Nishi-Shinjuku yang super sibuk.

Mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu berdaun mahoni yang dicat sewarna tulang belulang, plang "Poli Bedah" membuatnya bisa menebak, siapa gerangan yang tengah menunggu mereka di balik pintu, empu menggumamkan "masuk" ketika Shizuru memanggil namanya.

-x-

Takao Kazunari.

Pria yang sudah menjadi sahabat (atau budak) papanya sejak SMA. Keduanya sempat juga berhadapan dengan _Otou-san_ nya ketika kejuaraan musim dingin. Dan ya, hal-hal yang kata Shizuru cukup bikin _baper_ Papanya juga menjadi salah satu faktor kenapa kejuaraan itu meraih peringkat sepuluh besar dalam memori yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Midorima Shintarou.

Ya, ia tidak mau menguak lebih lanjut. Bisa berakibat diledek habis-habisan oleh _Otou-san_ nya—dan juga Om Kazunari _nya_.

Paman bersurai segelap malam yang dimodel belah tengah ini ternyata entah kenapa sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari papanya, sampai menjadi rekan satu universitas, jurusan, sejawat, dan naik pangkat jadi saudara ipar.

Derit pintu yang dibuka, menampilkan pemandangan seorang Takao Kazunari tengah bertopang dagu di meja kerjanya. Memandang mereka dengan netra yang memancarkan binar jenaka. Manik abunya berkilat seiring Kazuya mengikuti bibinya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya dengan dua buah kursi konsultasi yang terletak berhadapan dengan pamannya.

"Duduk saja, Dik."

Seorang perawat, sejak tadi berdiri di pojokan, dekat rak serta komputer yang memiliki segudang data diagnosa pasien bedah Takao, duduk sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari radiasi alat elektronik yang menyakitkan mata. Menjadikan kedatangan Kazuya serta istri dari ' _bos'_ nya sebagai obyek untuk cuci mata.

"Kazuya-kun~"

Nadanya menjengkelkan. Mesti sekali pamannya ini memanggilnya dengan suffix- _kun_ yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Takut ya~"

"Kazu-kun," tegur Shizuru. Mengisyaratkan suaminya untuk melihat waktu yang terpampang manis sebagai pengarah dari berjalannya jarum jam dan detik di dinding. "Kejar waktu untuk rapat?"

"Oh iya, maaf. Lagi sedikit— senang, karena Kazuya akhirnya ke sini untuk penyembuhan," Takao cengengesan, Shizuru memutar bola mata. "Aku malas ikut rapat, _tbh_."

"Kata Sei-nii, dia fimosisnya semakin parah. Coba cek sana. Biar cepat ditentukan tindakannya."

Oh—Sial, poster itu juga ada lagi di dinding ruang praktek ini.

Sudah berkali-kali Kazuya mendengar istilah medis itu.

Keadaan yang ia alami sejak kecil.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya adalah hal yang wajar, karena pada usir tiga atau empat tahun, gejala ini akan hilang dan normal dengan sendirinya. Merupakan bagian dari proses patofisiologi.

Tapi, keadaan fimosis di mana kulit penis kerap merekat pada kepala penis hingga usia sekarang, menyebabkannya kesulitan dalam buang air kecil (ujungnya sampai sedikit mengembung dulu, kemudian akan kempes sendirinya saat mulai berkemih), dan berbagai kesulitan lain yang sampai saat ini masih dianggap remeh oleh Kazuya. Karena, syukurnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan. Berarti tidak parah.

Namun tetap saja, baik Seijuurou maupun Shintarou yang sempat meremehkannya, lama kelamaan makin getir juga.

Memiliki orang tua yang sekiranya berkecimpung di dunia medis, membuat Kazuya memiliki perlindungan ekstra dalam hal kesehatan.

Pemikiran paranoid akan munculnya infeksi (yang sayangnya memang ada, akan semakin parah dan merajalela apabila dibiarkan keadaan ini meradang), yang berefek samping ke penyempitan uretra, akhirnya mendapat tempat di benak keduanya, sehingga memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi pada Takao kemarin malam.

Kazuya tahu semuanya, bahkan sebelum Seijuurou memberinya ceramah medis gratisan topik fimosis.

Internet adalah sumber pengetahuannya, dan rasa kepo adalah motivasi utamanya.

"Nggak mau."

Cicitan Kazuya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Takao dan Shizuru yang awalnya masih ribut di dunia mereka sendiri perihal "kenapa-kamu-malas rapat", mengingat bisikan Takao di akhir kalimat tadi, cukup keras untuk mengirimkan getaran ke membran timpani istrinya dan keributan minor tidak terelakkan.

"Hah?"

"Ya, Kazuya nggak mau diperiksa," katanya lambat-lambat.

Ditatapnya Takao dan Shizuru secara bergantian.

Bukan tatapan yang menunjukkan kekerasan hati.

Tatapan memelas.

Berdeham, Shizuru bertanya, "Kenapa tidak?"

Selang jeda cukup lama. Sampai-sampai, Takao juga ikut memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang keponakan yang lagi menunduk sambil sesekali meremat kantung _hoddie_ nya.

Takao, julukan Hawk-Eye yang dahulu sempat disematkan padanya memang bukanlah sebuah bualan belaka.

Iris serupa metal itu mengamati sklera yang kerap berubah-ubah luasnya di bagian kanan dan kiri seiring iris sewarna partnernya itu bergerak-gerak liar. Sampai-sampai, Takao sempat kepikiran apakah otot matanya tidak akan copot kalau dipaksa bergerak secepat itu.

Dilihat sekilas, mereka berdua seperti tengah bertatapan.

Bertatapan dengan intens, mungkin bisa disandangkan dengan adegan drama picisan di mana Takao sebagai si pria dan Kazuya seperti si perempuan yang tengah malu-malu di hadapan pria yang disukainya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap oleh Shizuru dan si perawat.

Tapi, bayangan itu sirna dengan cepat, seketika, tepat ketika Takao menyunggingkan senyum yang (bisa dikatakan) cukup jarang, penuh akan aura picik.

Oh, Shizuru tahu, arti tatapan dari suaminya ini, apa.

"Heh, aku tahu sekarang. Kamu itu, kenapa, Midorima Ka-zu-ya."

-x-

Suasana di ruang rapat utama yang mendominasi seperempat dari lantai teratas dari gedung ini yang memuat ruang utama direktur, bagian finansial, serta ruangan bernuansa kantoran lain, terasa cukup menegangkan.

Sunyi senyap, hanya suara bariton Ogiwara Shigehiro selaku direktur utama rumah sakit ini yang mendominasi. Menggema, sambil menggerak-gerakkan penggaris ke layar yang membentang, merefleksikan _slide_ yang silih berganti, menjelaskan dengan metode ilustrasi dan sketsa.

Ruangan itu bernuansa putih tulang, layaknya ruang lain yang mengisi kehampaan dari gedung megah ini. Meja besar terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan belasan kursi (atau sampai di angka kepala dua, mengingat banyaknya _staff_ penting yang diharuskan ikut rapat) mengelilinginya.

Sesekali, beberapa dari kursi sandaran beroda itu terlihat tidak konsisten, terkadang berputar empat puluh lima derajat ke kanan, dan kiri, seiring gerakan angguk patah-patah dari empu yang tengah menikmati fasilitas terapan modern itu, sambil tetap meniti kertas-kertas yang dibolak-balik, kertas yang merangkum setidaknya keseluruhan dari isi presentasi yang tengah dibahas oleh sang Direktur.

Midorima Shintarou, maju sebagai perwakilan dari staff dokter bagian _ophthalmology,_ duduk di deretan kanan bersama para rekan sejawat yang ditunjuk—atau dikorbankan—sebagai _formalitas_.

Berseberangan dengan para staff yang menekuni bidang… yang lebih sosialis? Lebih, luas. Kasarnya—para pekerja di bidang ekonomi, sosial, administrasi, serta bidang lain yang terlihat sekilas seperti pekerja kantoran ataupun wiraswasta biasa, namun tetap saja, tanpa kehadiran mereka, perjalanan instansi yang dibangun atas dasar mengayomi dan membantu penyembuhan masyarakat (dan membantu para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi meraih impian mereka selangkah lebih maju), tidak akan mulus.

Mengistirahatkan netranya dari tumpukan kertas yang sudah membuatnya agak pening, ia melirik dalam diam kepada Takeda Kenji, yang duduk di kepala meja, berhadapan tepat dengan Ogiwara yang masih senantiasa koar-koar menjelaskan tata ruang dan administrasi serta finansial yang baru saja selesai direvisi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pria yang nampaknya sudah pantas dipanggil "Kakek" oleh cucu-cucunya (jika ada) itu, nampaknya menyadari tatapan nanar dari salah seorang dosen sekaligus staff yang cukup disegani, sehingga namanya sering terdengar di telinganya. Si Kepala Yayasan yang memiliki kekuasaan penuh (serta, bisa dikatakan sebagai orang dalam), baik atas _TMU,_ dan rumah sakitnya itu tersenyum tipis. Memberi akibat cukup fatal yaitu Shintarou kembali sadar akan situasinya sekarang dan buru-buru melontarkan pandangan maaf.

Tapi, memang sedari tadi pikirannya sudah tidak bisa konsen. Suatu hal yang sejak kemarin menghantui pikirannya, mendominasi alam pikirannya, dan seakan-akan mengunci akses bagi topik lain untuk sekedar berkunjung.

"Shin."

Nah, sekarang halusinasi mengenai Seijuurou berbisik padanya terjadi di tengah rapat.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Seijuurou, adalah salah satu dari sekian pegawai yang paling tertib dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara. Sekecil apapun, walau, hanya untuk sekedar menggumam tanda mengerti atau reaksi non-verbal lain yang menggunakan nada monoton untuk menghemat tenaga menggerakkan bibir.

Jadi, kesimpulannya, dia memang benaran tengah pening. Mungkin ia harus minta Shizuru membelikannya kopi pahit sejenis _espresso_ atau _Americano._ Pokoknya yang pahit dan hitam.

"Shin!"

Desisan makin keras. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa kemeja di bagian lengan ditarik-tarik.

"Shintarou,"

Sial, kenapa halusinasinya semakin meng—

"Dokter Midorima."

"!"

Oke, kali ini lengannya dicubit dan sebuah suara yang jelas bukan berlogat Kansai _khas_ Seijuurou _nya,_ terdengar.

"Ada ap—"

Mungkin Seijuurou memang sakti, atau sudah ditularkan ilmu menghilang bak hantu seperti Kuroko, sebelum yang bersangkutan pergi berlibur ke pulau tropis dengan Kise Ryouta. Di tengah rapat yang masih berjalan, baru setengah jalan, karena Seijuurou saja, sebagai salah satu _pejabat_ di bidang ekonomi, belum sempat mengutarakan kasus yang akan mempengaruhi prospek dari segi bidangnya di instansi ini—

Sempat-sempatnya ia melempar kertas kecil yang sudah dibentuk bola, cukup rapi, dan mendarat mulus di kening Shintarou tepat ketika si empu mendongak, hendak menghadap ke rekan yang sejak tadi mengamit lengannya, minta perhatian.

Rekan yang tidak sempat ia ingat namanya—baiklah, katakan saja dia mulai sedikit pikun, beban di otak kadang memang memaksanya untuk melupakan hal sepele seperti identitas rekan sejawat yang kalau tidak salah memiliki spesialisasi di bidang kulit dan kelamin—, malah mengendikkan bahu dan menyuguhkan visualisasi isyarat tangan yang tertuju kepada seseorang yang duduk tepat di depan Shintarou, berseberangan, malah terlihat, di samping jawaban lantang yang diharapkan oleh Shintarou.

Oh.

Pemandangan seorang Akashi—Midorima Seijuurou yang tengah berekspresi dongkol, dahi di balik helaian poni yang mulai panjang itu samar terlihat mengkerut.

Menunduk, masih menatap dokumen bersampul cokelat yang nanti akan jadi senjata utamanya dalam ajang _public speaking_ yang akan dilakukan beberapa menit kedepan.

Menunduk, poni sewarna _ruby_ menutupi nyaris separuh dari paras Seijuurou, menyisakan cuping hidung yang tergolong mancung serta bibir tipis yang tengah menggit belahan bawah. Saru, antara gelisah, atau jengkel.

Tapi, bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktunya untuk memahami kepribadian sekaligus gerak-gerik pria kelahiran Kyoto ini, alhasil membuat Shintarou tahu, di balik gerakan membaca yang fana itu, sepasang iris sewarna darah tengah menatapnya tajam, menunggunya untuk merespon aksi pelemparannya tadi. Jemari mengetuk sunyi. Bergerak dengan ritme teratur, yang sekonyong-konyong akan menghasilkan suara seperti langkah derap kuda apabila tidak disengajakan untuk masuk dalam mode sunyi.

Gerak-gerik itu. Seijuurou mengawasinya, sampai Shintarou sadar, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

' _Buka kertasnya, Shin bodoh.'_

 _Ruby_ yang masih menyelidik di balik tirai warna serupa, akhirnya bertemu, terikat sinkronisasi dengan _jade_ dibalik lensa transparan seiring kertas tadi dibuka dengan anggun, menimbulkan nol frekuensi suara. Hanya menyajikan sebuah kertas remasan, kreatur tiga dimensi yang entah kenapa terkesan artistik, dengan tulisan tangan khas Seijuurou yang tidak berubah dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hebatnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro sama sekali tidak menyadari dua dari peserta pertemuannya tengah main lempar-lemparan _surat_ bak anak sekolah dasar.

-x-

Terdengar menjijikkan, tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, saliva ditenggak lamat-lamat. Suatu reaksi yang wajar apabila sepasang netra yang dahulu diagung-agungkan, diekuivalenkan dengan mata elang, menatap tajam, dengan senyum nakal tersungging, yang semakin melebar seiring tebakannya tadi tepat sasaran.

" _Kamu pasti terbayang yang aneh-aneh melihat 'gambar' yang ada di poster sirkumsisi yang terpampang nyata di setiap sudut rumah sakit ya. Merasa dipermainkan ya,"_

Sial.

Takao kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, agak berlebihan sampai menengadah dan perut dipegang karena tawanya yang bervolume terlalu keras.

"Aduh! Ternyata! _Oh my sweet innocent summer child!_ " Masih dengan otot pipi yang tertarik, gelak tawa yang terdengar tidak sopan untuk orang dewasa seumuran Takao, ia masih menyuarakan deklarasi bahwa tebakan asal-asalannya benar.

"Kazu-kun—"

"Shizuru! Aku samaaaaa sekaliii tidak menyangka poster itu akan memberi dampak seheboh ini!"

Si perawat menerima lemparan pandangan penuh tanya dari Shizuru, kemudian tersenyum gugup.

"Ide dari _gambar_ di poster itu adalah ide Dokter Takao. Dan sebuah keajaiban, tumben sekali Dokter Ogiwara langsung menyetujuinya."

Oh.

Tidak heran kalau _gambar_ nya terlalu— _absurd._

Pipi Kazuya memerah, menahan malu.

Sialan, ternyata orang di balik poster _anu_ itu adalah pamannya.

Orang yang berhasil membuatnya merasa paranoid dalam sekejap ketika melihat poster bertajuk " _Circumcition",_ dengan latar yang cukup normal dan penjelasan yang sekiranya mudah untuk dipahami oleh orang awam—

Sekilas semuanya cukup normal.

Sampai sebuah gambar yang terpampang nyata, berupa pisang utuh, yang bagian ujungnya sudah dikuliti, menyisakan bagian buah internal.

 _Ujung yang dikuliti._

Takao kembali tertawa keras ketika ia mengambil sebuah sampel brosur sirkumsisi yang kebetulan ia simpan di laci meja kerjanya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar berpikir kalau _anu_ mu akan dikuliti?!" Bicaranya seperti orang _sakaw,_ sembari telunjuk menekan kuat-kuat (kalau tenaganya lebih, mungkin bisa patah telunjuknya) dan membuat gerakan melingkar, membuat lukisan garis fana di sepanjang gambar pisang itu.

"Kazu-kun bahasanya!"

Teguran halus diabaikan, eksistensi istrinya yang lagi berusaha untuk menghentikan kegilaannya, dianggap tidak ada.

"Ya ampun, Kazuya, keponakanku yang manissss!"

"Diam, Paman Jelek!"

Kesal, ia menarik kasar tudung hingga kepala merahnya tertutupi. Salah satu reaksi mengambek.

Yang sayangnya gagal untuk menakut-nakuti Takao. Malah si empu tertawa semakin keras dan dengusan (yang mengindikasikan tawa yang ditahan) dari bibinya juga ikutan terdengar.

"Aduh! Sekarang, ayo kamu diperiksa. Dipastikan dulu diagnosanya apa—dan, pantas atau tidak ya, _dikuliti~"_

Eh, kurang ajar.

Ih, _bête_.

Kazuya, lima belas tahun, tengah _bête_ karena lagi-lagi berhasil dilecehkan oleh keluarganya.

Ini semua karena _'ujung yang dikuliti'._

Iya, pokoknya salah frase tadi.

Pokoknya, jeritan Kazuya yang sebagian besar mengarah pada kata 'cabul' dan 'pelecehan', ketika ia digotong ke ranjang pemeriksaan yang tersembunyi di balik tirai pemisah antara meja kerja dan ruang diagnose Takao, adalah salah poster tadi.

Bukan Kazuya yang penakut kok.

Ya, pokoknya salah poster edan, ' _ujung yang dikuliti'._

-x-

' _Anakmu lagi menggeliat seperti pasien rabies di ruang praktek Kazunari. Kata Shizuru, mau disirkumsisi langsung hari ini, kurang lebih satu jam lagi. Bisa ke ruang operasi sebentar sampai aku menyelesaikan urusan di sini?'_

Anakmu.

Pasien rabies.

Sungguh perumpamaan yang tidak senonoh untuk diucapkan oleh orang tua kepada anaknya sendiri.

' _Seijuurou, bercandamu keterlaluan.'_

Bukannya membalas dengan jawaban ' _iya, bisa.'_ atau ' _sori, aku juga belum bisa'_ yang menyiratkan hal pasti, Shintarou malah membuang-buang kertas dan tinta dengan jawaban tidak penting tadi.

Seijuurou meremas dan merobek kecil-kecil kertas jawaban suaminya tadi, dan melancarkan tatapan, ' _dia-anakku-juga-suka-sukaku-mau-manggil-apa'._

Kontra ya, padahal tadi bilangnya ' _anakmu'_ bukan ' _anak kita'._ Tapi, berhubung Shintarou cukup cerdas untuk tidak membalas argumen Seijuurou yang bisa berujung silat lidah di tempat, pandangan ' _terserah'_ adalah interaksi terakhir yang mereka lakukan sebelum keduanya kembali larut dalam rapat (Seijuurou tidak sepenuhnya tenggelam, tatapan separuh kesal masih terkadang ia lontarkan pada Shintarou yang sudah mulai fokus lagi, andai saja—)

Dering dari telepon yang terletak di nakas kecil di sudut ruang rapat berbunyi, otomatis memutus ocehan Ogiwara mengenai topik yang masih ia gembor-gemborkan sejak tadi.

Deringan yang di sambut dengan helaan napas lega dan _haleluyah_ dalam hati oleh sekian pekerja yang sudah mulai bosan mendengar topik yang berputar-putar sekitar situ saja karena nyaris memasuki kesimpulan, dan gerutuan samar oleh Ogiwara Shigehiro, yang kebetulan tengah berdiri, berjalan menuju nakas dan mengangkat gagang telepon melawan gravitasi, sebelum ditempelnya benda komunikasi jarak jauh itu ke daun telinganya.

"Ya, Ogiwara Shigehiro di sini,"

Diam sejenak, bunyi seperti mesin penjawab otomatis karena si penelpon di seberang sana masih saja berbicara tanpa putus, jangan tanya bagaimana ia mengambil napas, terdengar cukup nyaring karena keheningan yang tercipta di tengah rapat.

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih. Sekalian, tolong panggilkan dokter yang lain untuk menggantikan posisinya, yang kosong, siapa saja; lima menit lagi harus di sini."

Ditutup dengan ucapan selamat siang, Ogiwara mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang menjadi biang keladi pasif dari terhentinya rapat ini.

"Dokter Midorima, Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Dokter Takao di ruang tunggu operasi. Silahkan."

Seijuurou bersorak dalam hati, dan Shintarou mengangguk pasrah.

-x-

"Gimana? _Aniki_ sudah ditelepon?" Shizuru duduk di sofa, menunggu jawaban dari Takao yang baru saja berbicara dengan perawat yang bekerja di ruang bedah, yang baru saja ia tugaskan untuk memanggil Midorima ke sini.

Kazuya duduk dengan posisi tubuh melingkar, menekuk lutut dan menempatkan dagunya di sana, menatap pamannya dengan tatapan seperti melihat orang jahat.

"Sudah kok, nah, Bayi Besar, sekarang papamu sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, dan semuanya akan berjalan mulusss."

Nadanya jahat, lebih mirip mengancam, ketimbang membujuk.

"Aku tidak ada menyuruh Paman untuk menelepon Papa," ia bersungut.

"Ah, alibi tidak diterima. Siapa ya, yang tadi diam-diam ngedumel, ' _aku mau sama Papa, Papa di mana',_ Kazuya sayang, ruangan ini cukup memantulkan gemamu yang lagi bebicara sendiri."

Ruangan kecil ini, dikhususkan untuk tempat menunggu para perawat dan dokter yang bersangkutan, yang terletak tepat di sebelah ruang pemulihan, mendadak jadi ramai karena sahut-sahutan bernada mengambek dan jahil.

Ya ampun, rasanya ingin sekali ia keluar dari lingkup konversasi panas ini, ikut bersembunyi dengan salah seorang perawat yang masih mendengkur di kamar jaga mungil yang masih satu lingkungan dengan ruang tunggu operasi itu, atau, berdiam di ruang ganti perawat, berpura-pura berbenah dan mengganti sandang dengan baju biru-biru lengkap dengan menutup kepala seperti hirarkinya para pekerja di ruang bedah.

Shizuru memijit kening, berharap versi laki-laki dirinya yang lebih tua cepat menjejakkan kakinya di ruang tunggu ini, dan menghentikan cekcok dari duo Kazu yang daritadi serasa membuat kepalanya mau pecah.

-x-

"Bakao,"

Midorima Shintarou menyeruak masuk melalui pintu ruang observasi, mendapati Takao tengah berdiri di tempat _connecting-door_ yang terbuka lebar, ia berada diantara ruang observasi dan ruang tunggu operasi yang sudah agak berantakan.

"Yo, Shin- _chan_. _Pasien_ mu tolong ditenangkan dulu ya, atau aku bius total lho nanti."

Diikuti jemari telunjuk Takao yang mengarah kepada sesosok remaja yang masih meringkuk, di samping adiknya yang sesekali mengelus dan berusaha untuk membujuk keponakannya untuk tidak bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Kazuya."

"Papa—"

Sofa yang terletak di pojokan itu akhirnya terisi penuh, tiga orang—ahem, empat, dengan Takao mengekor, menduduki buntalan spons berlapiskan kulit sintetis berwarna krem itu.

"Katanya, kamu bukan anak yang merepotkan, _nanodayo?_ "

Beda dengan Seijuurou yang memilih pendekatan dengan sarkas dan ejekan, Shintarou jauh lebih kalem, dan lebih bisa terbuka dengan Kazuya—sifat _tsundere_ nya mendadak sirna, begitu juga Kazuya yang terkadang bisa menepis mode _tsundere_ nya kalau tengah bersama Papanya.

"Memang bukan, kok," cicitnya, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, sebelum Shintarou menepuk surai sewarna Seijuurou.

"Kalau bukan, harusnya kamu bisa melewati sirkumsisi ini sendiri dong? Tanpa perlu ditemani."

Telinga Kazuya memerah, entah artinya dia marah atau malu.

"Bisa saja sih— tapi—"

"Kenapa? Bakao _toh,_ pamanmu juga, bukan orang lain, orang asing— dan ada Shizuru di sini—"

"Justru itu, Pa."

Ini siapa yang konslet, bukannya biasanya kalau ditangani oleh sanak keluarga, rasa aman, baik di dalam diri yang ditangani, yang menangani, atau pihak lain yang terhubung, akan jauh lebih besar?

Mengetahui kemampuan yang menangani secara persis, dan tahu pasti juga keadaan yang ditangani.

Anaknya ini memang agak aneh.

Pasti gen _abstrak_ ini turun dari Seijuurou.

"Kenapa?"

Shintarou sudah siap dengan jawaban tidak terduga yang nantinya akan keluar, seperti paradoks, dari belahan bibir putranya yang telinganya semakin merah; bahkan sudah merambat ke pipinya.

Midorima ditarik, dipaksa untuk memposisikan telinganya, sejajar dengan bibir Kazuya.

"Kazuya takut kalau diledek Paman Kazunari lagi. Kazuya tadi habis dilecehkan secara seksual, dan dikatai, _kecil._ "

….

 _Speechless._

Bisik-bisik sih, tapi tetap saja kedengaran oleh Takao, yang sekarang tengah menahan tawa dan Shizuru dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi, Kazuya ingin ditemani Papa, siapa tahu paman gak akan melecehkan Kazuya lagi, _kan,_ menurut cerita, Paman Kazunari itu _budak_ Papa, dulu."

Shizuru mendengus, sementara sekarang giliran Takao yang memasang wajah terhina, dan Shintarou mengulum senyum tipis mendengar bisikan kelewat keras dari Kazuya.

Yang bersangkutan setelah selesai mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Shintarou, kembali lagi menenggelamkan kepalanya, seakan-akan ingin lenyap di telan bumi saja, begitu sadar bahwa volume suaranya saat berbisik kelewat keras.

Salahkan keinginannya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu untuk meledek pamannya di depan papanya.

"Tenang saja, Bakao memang budak Papa kok dulu, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam—jadi, ayo, laksanakan saja, ya? Lebih cepat lebih baik. Memang mau, lebih lama lagi berurusan sama Paman Mesum?"

"Tidak."

"Makanya, cepat ganti baju, ikuti saja perawat itu."

Kazuya mengangguk, dan lekas bergegas, dengan motif yang tadi sukses disarankan oleh Shintarou, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tidak terima oleh Takao.

"Oi, Shin- _chan_ sial, kenapa malah meyakinkan dia tentang itu? Aku bukan budakmu!"

Memutar bola mata malas, "Oi, Bakao, kau sudah mengangguku di tengah rapat dan masih saja mengeluh. Aku sudah membantu pekerjaanmu yang bahkan belum ada setengah jalan, karena dia ngambek. Dan, aku tidak membual tadi, _nanodayo,_ kau kan _teman_ ku. _Teman yang senantiasa mendorong gerobak karena kalah suit."_

Kalah telak, Takao kibar bendera putih.

Bisa mengerjai anaknya, bukan berarti orang tuanya juga bisa ia kerjai.

Masih untung ia tidak memilih untuk memanggil Seijuurou ke sini sesuai dengan keinginan terselubung Kazuya yang paling awal.

Bisa habis dia dan Kazuya diledek Seijuurou.

-x-

Seijuurou melangkah rada gontai, bukan karena otaknya terasa semakin berat akibat beban eksternal yang baru saja selesai dijejali oleh rapat tadi; yang sukses membuatnya merombak ulang perhitungan yang selama ini telah ia kalkulasikan dengan cermat, akibat kebijakan baru yaitu korelasi antara rumah sakit ini dan program pemerintah yang menitahkan untuk memberi pelayanan gratis untuk pasien kurang mampu.

Memasuki ruang tunggu, kebisingan yang ia prediksi ternyata nihil. Malah, ia hanya mendapati Shizuru yang nyaris ketiduran dengan novel yang masih terbuka lebar di pangkuannya.

Melepas jas formal yang sejak tadi melindunginya dari hipotermia akibat suhu yang cukup ekstrim di ruang rapat tadi, ia berjalan ke dalam, menghampiri adik iparnya dan menepuk pundaknya; sukses membuat Seijuurou mendapat perhatian secara bertahap selagi Shizuru mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sudah tiga perempat jalan menuju alam mimpi.

"Sei- _nii_?"

Iris yang selalu mengingatkan Seijuurou akan Shintarou itu mengerling sebentar, menoleh kepada jam dinding yang terus berjalan, berbunyi _tik-tik_ walau aktivitas di ruangan ini tengah nihil.

"Mereka sudah selesai belum?" tanya Seijuurou, sambil merapikan jas di pangkuannya.

"Seharusnya sudah? Ini sudah pukul dua siang. Operasi kecil begini setahuku tidak makan waktu lama."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," gumam Seijuurou, memalingkan perhatiannya dari Shizuru yang mulai kembali berkutat dengan novel kesukaannya, sebelum ponsel mungil yang memasang foto seorang balita beriris hijau dan berambut segelap malam yang memiliki postur wajah mirip dengan Takao Kazunari, tapi di saat bersamaan memiliki ekspresi yang mirip yang pemilik ponsel, berbunyi dan menyadarkan Shizuru akan suatu hal.

"Sei-nii, mau lihat sesuatu tidak? Sesuatu yang sangat langka, dan aku yakin akan susah mendapatkannya di lain kesempatan."

Seijuurou menoleh dan menatap versi wanita dari Shintarou dengan tatapan keheranan.

Langka?

Senyuman serupa ekspresi anak kecil yang menyimpan suatu rahasia besar, tersungging di bibir lawan bicaranya.

Oh, mungkin efek menikah dengan Takao Kazunari mulai terlihat dengan meningkatnya kadar kelicikan dan kejahilan Takao Shizuru di mata Seijuurou sekarang.

Terserah lah.

Seijuurou mengangguk sambil mengamit ponsel yang mulai memutarkan sebuah video.

Video rekaman yang diambil diam-diam, dan—

Cukup menghibur, untuk membunuh waktu yang berjalan semakin lambat karena yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga keluar dari ruangan sebelah yang lebih tertutup dan minim akses.

-x-

Seijuurou juga tanpa sengaja tertidur, ia terbangun oleh suara gemerisik yang terjadi akibat Takao mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kresek yang nampaknya baru saja dibawakan oleh perawat di sana.

"Oh, Sei- _chan_ sudah bangun, kupanggilkan Shin- _chan_ dulu ya," katanya sambil bergegas. Seijuurou juga baru sadar, bahwa Shizuru yang seingatnya tadi masih duduk di sebelahnya, sekarang sudah menghilang entah ke mana, dan tempat bekas ia duduk sudah agak dingin; sesuai dengan suhu ruang, yang artinya si empu telah meninggalkan singasananya cukup lama.

Sambil mengingat-ngingat, kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan sebelum ia tidak sengaja jatuh tertidur, Seijuurou juga langsung tahu, bahwa adik iparnya yang ia pertanyakan sejak tadi, ternyata berada di ruang pemulihan—dan sosok Midorima Shintarou juga tiba, berjalan ke arahnya setelah melewati _connecting door_ yang juga menghubungkan ruang tunggu dengan ruang pemulihan.

"Selamat sore, Sei."

"Sore juga, Shin, bagaimana Kazuya?"

Shintarou tersenyum kecil, tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Seijuurou, lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Nanti juga kamu akan lihat, bagaimana dia."

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan menyodorkan sebotol minuman kacang merah yang sempat ia beli di kafetaria sebelum ke sini, kepada Shintarou, mengingat bagaimana suaminya itu sangat menggilai kacang merah.

-x-

Kazuya setengah terhuyun, kesadarannya masih di ambang batas akibat obat bius yang diberikan oleh dokter anastesi—entah siapa namanya ia lupa, pokoknya teman Papa—, dan sekarang tengah selonjoran di salah satu ranjang di sudut ruang pemulihan. Di bilang sakit, tidak; di bilang sehat, juga tidak.

Yang jelas, sekarang ia masih belum merasa sakit—

Tidak tahu nanti, saat dipakai jalan.

Sirkumsisi sialan.

Dengan Shizuru dan Takao yang kedok menemaninya di samping ranjang (padahal keduanya tidak menghiraukan dia, malah bergosip sendiri mengenai adik Takao— Tante—entah siapa namanya, yang dikabarkan punya pacar baru), ia masih saja diam, tidak bergerak karena mengantuk—sekaligus sedikit pening.

Ups, nampaknya Kazuya butuh makan.

Dan karena keadaan itu, ia tidak sadar, ketika kedua orang tuanya masuk dan menggantikan Shizuru dan Takao yang berencana keluar untuk makan.

-x-

Sama seperti Seijuurou, Kazuya juga, kurang lebih cukup sensitif dengan suara, kebisingan di sekitarnya.

Kalau Seijuurou terbangun gemerisik seseorang yang tengah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kresek; maka Kazuya terbangun karena percakapan Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang berkisar seputar isi rapat tadi, dan curhat colongan Seijuurou mengenai betapa tidak habis pikirnya dia, kenapa perhitungan pemerintah agak muluk-muluk dalam menginvestasikan rencana pelayanan gratis tadi—

Biaya yang dikeluarkan pemerintah untuk menutupi pelayanan _gratis_ itu, tidak sepadan dengan pengorbanan materiil, fisik, dan waktu orang-orang yang rela menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya untuk menempuh pendidikan tenaga kesehatan yang sukses membuat kantung jebol, katanya.

Kazuya mengerjap pelan, dan pemandangan bahwa orang tuanya yang tengah bercengkrama itu terlihat semakin jelas, seiring ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Berhasil menarik perhatian Seijuurou yang kebetulan tidak membelakanginya, dan percakapan bertema berat tadi terpaksa dihentikan untuk sementara.

"Halo, Bayi Besar, bagaimana proses pelecehan seksualnya?"

"Diam _Otou-san_. Aku baik-baik saja—dan jangan meledek lagi."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli, sebelum akhirnya Shintarou mengambil alih pembicaraan dan mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Kazuya ikut ke ruang tunggu untuk makan, karena wajahnya cukup pucat dan kalau dibiarkan, potensi untuk pusing dan muntah karena asam lambungnya naik, akan semakin tinggi.

-x-

"Shin- _chan_ , Sei- _chan_ , ini titipan kalian."

Tepat waktu, Takao dan Shizuru kembali di momen yang pas.

Baru saja Shintarou selesai mendudukkan Kazuya yang sejak tadi cukup cerewet mengeluh sakit, sakit, dan sakit, mereka tiba dengan bungkusan makanan yang tidak memerlukan media merepotkan untuk melahapnya.

"Uangnya pas lho, Sei- _chan_ ," kata Takao sambil menyodorkan bungkusan sushi dan dimsum pada Seijuurou. Dibalas oleh anggukan samar Seijuurou, sementara si empu sudah sibuk, mengalihkan perhatian, sambil mengamit lengan suaminya dan menaruh bungkusan tadi di paha Shintarou.

"Makan dulu, aku yang mengurus bayi besar ini."

" _Otou_ - _san_ , aku bukan bayi besar,"

Kazuya, sudah kembali menggunakan pakaian kasual, menggerutu tiap kali panggilan itu terlontar dari _Otou-san_ nya.

"Daritadi kamu sangat rewel, dan _Otou-san_ yakin dalam beberapa hari ini kau tidak akan bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian jadi—ya, kuanggap kau bayi, Kazuya- _chan_."

 _Chan._ Dengan nada mengejek.

Baiklah, sekarang Kazuya harus menemukan cara untuk membalasnya di depan semua orang.

"Ah, bilang saja _Otou-san_ mau punya bayi lagi. Jangan menumbalkanku. Papa di sebelah, bilang sendiri."

Kalau bisa, dia mau tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Melihat wajah Seijuurou yang memerah dan Papanya yang mendadak berhenti berkutat dengan makanannya—karena diketahui tengah tersedak begitu Shizuru mengambilkan air untuknya— dan ekspresi baik dari paman dan bibinya yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

Sayang, ada bagian tubuhnya yang masih sakit, dan kalau tertawa keras-keras, perut tertekan, dan mau tidak mau bagian _itu_ akan sedikit nyeri juga jadinya.

"Cerewet. Ayo makan, Kazuya, setelah itu kita pulang."

Terbata-bata, Seijuurou mengomeli Kazuya sambil menyodorkannya dimsum pangsit kesukaan Kazuya yang telah dijepit sumpit, dan senang hati dilahap oleh ' _Bayi Besar'_ kesayangan Seijuurou.

"Sei, aku mau ke administrasi dulu, menyelesaikan pembayaran, biar Takao tidak _kere_ kalau operasinya gratis."

Teriakan, "Oi! Shin- _chan_ menghina atau gimana?!" dan pertanyaan mengenai kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan dari Seijuurou ternyata muncul bersamaan, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menjawab yang lebih rasional, dengan kedok, " _Aku sudah kenyang",_ padahal niat aslinya adalah untuk Seijuurou, ia hanya melahap seperempatnya— karena melihat makanan yang dipesan Seijuurou malah disuapkan ke Kazuya.

"Shin-chan! Obatnya sudah di sini semua ya! Salep, obat minum, kapas steril, dan celana khitan juga sudah lengkap. Tinggal administrasi saja."

"Ya, _thanks, nanodayo._ "

Ayah-anak sama saja.

Sama-sama _tsundere_ pada orang yang disayang.

-x-

Shintarou baru saja kembali dari kamar Kazuya. Di tangannya ada kresek sampah yang berisi kasa steril bekas pakai yang berbau anyir dan agak aneh. Perpaduan antara bau salep yang agak antik dan darah yang ternyata masih ada sedikit akibat luka jahitan adalah biang keladinya, serta, teriakan yang mengindikasikan kekesalan dan sakit, adalah klu bagi Seijuurou bahwa suaminya baru saja selesai membersihkan luka bekas sirkumsisi Kazuya yang memang harus dilakukan rutin dua sampai tiga kali sehari.

"Dia cerewet ya?"

Pertanyaan retoris dilontarkan, dijawab dengan suara berfrekuensi nol oleh Shintarou, lebih memilih untuk membuang sampah bekas kegiatannya tadi.

"Besok— rencananya aku mau minta tolong Shizuru lagi untuk menjaganya selama beberapa hari ke depan, _nanodayo."_

Seijuurou memasang wajah tidak meyakinkan. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya yaitu memilah-milah isi tas kerjanya dan memandang Shintarou dengan tatapan seolah-olah suaminya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil seperti sapi itu berkembang biak dengan cara bertelur, ovipar.

"Shin, aku tahu, Shizuru adalah adik kesayanganmu, tapi dia juga kerja, dan dia punya balita yang masih perlu diurus. Terlalu merepotkan dia juga tidak enak, kan."

"Dia duluan yang menawarkan diri sih," balas Shintarou kalem.

Seijuurou diam sejenak, sebelum ia melontarkan jawaban yang cukup waras untuk menjadi jalan tengah dari percakapan ini.

"Ya, nanti akan aku koordinasikan ke dia, di hari apa saja yang aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengambil libur. Saat itu, baru aku minta tolong dia."

"Hei, seorang Midorima Seijuurou, mau libur dari pekerjaannya? Keajaiban dunia. Kepalamu terbentur apa, Sei?"

Shintarou berjalan mendekati Seijuurou. Suasana yang agak remang-remang, karena lampu tidur yang berada di nakas sudah menyala keduanya, menggantikan penerangan yang mencakup semuanya dari lampu utama yang telah beristirahat, membuat Seijuurou tidak menyadari eksistensi Shintarou yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kepalaku tidak terbentur apa-apa kok. Wajar 'kan, kalau orang tua merasa khawatir dengan anaknya yang tengah berada di kondisi mirip bayi, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri?"

"Terlalu berlebihan, _nanodayo._ Aku hanya mengizinkannya untuk berbaring begitu kurang lebih tiga hari, sisanya harus dipaksa bergerak, nanti lamat-lamat pasti hilang sendiri sakitnya, dan kalau bergerak, sakitnya lebih cepat hilang karena sudah terbiasa."

"Diamlah Shin, aku tahu kamu juga pasti khawatir. Dan aku berani jamin kalau tiga hari kedepan kamu akan pulang cepat terus."

Kalah telak. Seijuurou kalau urusan adu argumen, jagonya.

Tapi, bermodalkan ingatan akan apa yang dikatakan Kazuya tadi, sebagai balasan dari ejekan Seijuurou, Shintarou tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Kesempatan ini langka.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, kalau Sei kan menganggap Kazuya bayi, karena dia ingin punya bayi lagi."

Sesi bongkar tas sudah selesai, dan Seijuurou sekarang duduk, bersila sembari menatap suaminya yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Shin, kamu termakan omongan ngawur Kazuya."

"Tidak juga kok."

"H-hei!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, Shintarou, dengan gerakan yang nyaris tidak terdeteksi, mendorong Seijuurou dan sukses membuatnya berada di atas Seijuurou.

"Eh, ada yang mesum di sini."

Seijuurou baru saja menyadari gerakan tadi, yang sukses membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik, dengan kedua tangan yang dipegang erat oleh suaminya, dipaksa untuk diam, dan kaki yang entah bagaimana bisa terjepit di antara kedua lutut Shintarou.

"Aku tidak mesum. Kau yang minta—kan? Raja Modus."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan. Sebelah tangan yang berhasil terbebas sekarang mengelus pipi Shintarou dan secara perlahan dan seduktif, mencopot gagang kacamata, menampilkan sepasang iris jernih kesukaan Seijuurou.

"Separuhnya? Tapi itu juga karena hal yang ditunjukkan Shizuru tadi, Shin."

"Memangnya apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Kamu nggak tahu? Awalnya dia bukan mengharapkan Shin yang datang tadi lho."

Wajah kebingungan Shintarou adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Seijuurou.

Salahkan posisinya yang berada di bawah, sehingga ia bisa bebas menelusuri ekspresi lelaki yang berada di atasnya ini.

"Aku ditunjukkan suatu video, yang direkam secara diam-diam, tentang perdebatan Kazuya dan Kazunari, ejekan cabul yang terus terlontar—dan kamu tahu, apa yang terakhir ia katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Paman Cabul, aku nggak mau disirkumsisi kalau tidak ada Otou-san yang menemani!"

Shintarou terkejut, tapi langsung berevolusi jadi senyuman samar.

Putranya memang manis.

Katanya, benci dengan Seijuurou perihal hal ini, tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, selalu yang dicari, Seijuurou dulu, bukan dia.

"Jadi—tadi itu kau memaksa Bakao untuk mengalihkan tugasmu ke aku, karena rapat tadi tidak bisa ditinggal olehmu?"

"Tepat. Setelah aku mengirim pesan pada Shizuru mengenai hal itu, telepon di ruang rapat berbunyi kan."

"Jadi itu alasanmu melempar surat seperti anak kecil."

"Itu karena kamu susah sekali dipanggil, Shin. Seperti tuli dadakan."

Shintarou menatap Seijuurounya yang masih tersenyum, sesekali tertawa kalau mengingat video yang ia tonton dari ponsel adik iparnya.

Seijuurou tiba-tiba merasakan sapuan lembut dari bibir seseorang yang ia kenal baik selama belasan tahun.

Shintarou, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya dan menciumnya lembut, tepat di bibir, dan berhasil membungkam tawa yang sejak tadi masih di sana.

Dibalasnya sentuhan itu, sebelum akhirnya tautan itu terpisah akibat Shintarou yang menarik diri kembali.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, dua kaisarku yang manis."

"Tidak ada putrinya?" Seijuurou membalas, sambil memainkan jemarinya di wajah suaminya.

"Mungkin nanti ada, sudah ada saran nama?"

"Dasar, Shintarou kepingin ya," kata Seijuurou, tepat ketika jemarinya berhenti di belahan bibir yang sudah pernah ia rasakan berkali-kali itu.

"Yang modus duluan siapa, _nanodayo_?"

"Kamu juga suka."

"Nama bisa dipikirkan belakangan. Sekarang lebih baik kau urusi dulu Kazuya, _nanodayo._ "

Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya, selagi tangannya yang bebas meraih tengkuk Shintarou dan memaksa suaminya untuk sedikit menunduk, lagi-lagi kedua belah bibir bertemu.

"Urusan Kazuya untuk hari ini sudah selesai, besok baru mulai lagi—jadi, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan urusan _kita,_ sekarang?"

Nada yang tidak bisa dibantah— sekaligus mengundang.

"Tidak bisa dinego ya." Shintarou berbalik meyentuh helaian _ruby_ Seijuurou sebelum jemarinya melanjutkan ekspedisi dadakannya—menuju tengkuk dan tulang belikat sebagai sasaran selanjutnya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Kasihan kalau jarak umurnya terlalu jauh—ini saja sudah kejauhan. Dan, kali ini tidak akan ketahuan Kazuya kok, kan dia tidak bisa jalan malam ini."

Seijuurou memang punya sejuta alasan dan kode untuk menyampaikan keinginannya, tapi, Shintarou, yang sudah berada di sampingnya bertahun-tahun—tahu, maksudnya apa.

" _Hmph, as your wish, My Emperor."_

Mari, kita tinggalkan keduanya yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri—

Dan bagi Kazuya, selamat beristirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **anak sakit malah nganu, orang tua macam apa ini.**_

 _ **s**_ _ **aya tau ini telat banget, like saya udah ngetik ampe 8k sekian itu bulan juli—dan baru lanjutin 4k sisanya itu ya September sekarang /YHA**_

 _ **semoga yang saya janjikan, ucik, al, shera dan jii masih inget sama janji saya yang ini:'D**_

 _ **jadi, sirkumsisi itu—istilah medis buat sunat, fyi.**_

 _ ***celana khitan = celana dalam buat orang yang habis sirkumsisi. jadi bentuknya kayak dalaman biasa, segitiga (?) tapi di bagian anu-nya kayak nonjol gitu—er, intinya bagian anunya ga nyentuh sama anunya makanya dipakai sama orang habis sirkumsisi yang anunya rada sakit habis dijahit kan bagian—kulit luarnya dan—**_ _ **apanya ya saya bingung jelasinnya gimana pokoknya ada yang dikupas(?) terus dijahit jadi bentuknya begitu.**_

 _ **Perlukah saya buat spinoffnya di sesi mdak nganu atau di sesi Kazuya diobatin Midor sambil teriak-teriak /**_ _ **HEH**_

 _ **Ahem, jadi ini, AU! Gado-gado dari Family, Humor gagal, Medical, jadi satu, akhirnya publish juga karena ini based on saya yang ngeliatin adek saya sirkumsisi di rs so yeah /digerus/**_

 _ **Makasih sudah membaca.**_

 _ **fanfik ini—pasti ada kekurangannya juga.**_

 _ **Jadi—feedback?:')**_

 _ **-shizuka clytaemnestra-**_


End file.
